Things Change
by EternalRaven14
Summary: Raven gets hurt and is in a coma. BB realizes he loves her. Raven only has a few more days until Slade take over her body. What will BB do? When he gets her back theres a suprise!
1. Chapter 1

**Things Change**

**Chapter 1**

The Titans tower glittered in the light from the sun, throwing the Tower into sharp relief. The light passed through double-windows, shining onto a pale woman lying in her bed. The hooded woman awoke and groaned, feeling unbelievably stiff. She felt her shoulder, noticing it was still throbbing. Raven had a fight with Mad Mod yesterday and was unwilling to get up. She checked her clock and the little flashing light said 7:24. She slid to the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. Her feet had just touched the icy floor when she heard a knock at the door. Scowling, she shuffled across the room and the door slid open. She found Beast Boy standing there with a huge grin. The hair on the back of Raven's neck stood up as her anxiety rose.

"Hey Rae, I was just wondering…if u wanted to ….umm" Beast Boy mumbled as he rubbed his neck nervously. He kept that grin on his face but it grew slightly strained. A little bead of sweat trickled down his face. She hated it when she called him Rae. It's Raven and that's how it should stay.

"Yes, Beast Boy, what do you want?" Raven sighed as she wondered what trick he was trying to pull this time. He always tried to pull tricks and he just ended up with bruises on his face.

"Well I was just wondering…would you like to go for a walk in the park with me?" He blurted out, voice remarkably high pitched in his nervousness. Raven, shocked by the question, didn't have a chance to think, mouth widening in shock. Millions of thoughts ran through her head_… is he worth it, should I go, I should slam the door right now …shouldn't I? I... I love him. _She'd known it for a while now- it was hard not to when it was possible to speak to her own emotions. Suddenly she snapped back into reality realizing Beast Boy had been calling her name, but she didn't have a response. She opened her mouth, unsure of what she was going to say.

He'd been sitting there for hours trying to think of what to say…_Hey Raven I wanted to know if you wanted to accompany me to the park where we could walk, talk, and get to know each other_…no. Thinking of other possibilities, Starfire floated by, stopped, and stared at Beast Boy for a few seconds.

After a while she asked "Friend, what are you doing sitting in front of Raven's door?" Beast Boy, shocked to hear someone behind him jumped quickly and turned to her, looking at her strangely. He had thought about the question with intense concentration for a while and then responded, saying, "Hey, Star, umm I was just about to wake up Raven but then I decided not to because I wasn't sure if she wanted to be bothered after yesterday." Considering that she had gotten her butt kicked that was true in a way even if it wasn't the reason he was sitting before Raven's door.

Star considered it for a second and then whispered "It's best not to bother friend Raven, she has a lot of things to worry about." After saying that, she floated away from Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked after her in no small amount of confusion.

However, Beast Boy had to say or do something eventually, or else Raven would wake up to find him sitting right in front of her door for no good reason. He debated Starfire's words, wondering if he should heed her advice.

Making a sudden decision, he stood up; the sudden pain in his legs making him realize he'd been there so longs his legs fell asleep. His decision and courage wavered once he actually had a hand raised in front of Raven's door; he looked at the door for an eternity before he knocked on the door lightly.

He heard a slight bit of shuffling and then looked up to see the door had slid open to reveal a shadowed figure. Raven stared at him for a while with a tired, bored expression. Beast Boy noticed this and was deciding in his mind he shouldn't have bothered her, but it was too late now. He had to plunge ahead, consequences be damned. "Hey Rae, I was just wondering…if u wanted to ….umm" he whispered. She looked at him weirdly as if she were thinking in her mind.

"Yes, Beast Boy, what do you want?"

He had heard her words dimly, but in his mind all he could think was _What do I do to convince her? How can I convince her to…_Beast Boy sighed inaudibly. He loved her. He could do this. He _had _to do this. "Well I was just wondering…would you like to go for a walk in the park with me?" He had blurted out. In his mind, he was screaming Y_ou idiot you are so stupid, of course, she'll say no, what were you thinking! Say something mildly intelligent so you don't look like a complete idiot!_ He stared at Raven, and she stared back, but her expression was carefully blank. So blank, in fact Beast Boy started to panic, thinking that somehow she hadn't heard him. He started to call her name and suddenly it looked like something clicked in her mind. She blinked a little and then stared at him, opening her mouth-

The alarm went off and red lights started flashing. Trouble.

The group of five gathered in the lounge, Beast Boy and Raven the last to appear. "Who is it now?" Cyborg asked, clearly irritated. He was tired after fighting Mad Mod yesterday. Robin was quickly typing into a computer to find out what was going on.

Finally, he located it, in downtown Jump City. Robin turned to his team with a distressed look on his face. He whispered the name so low that everyone leaned in, he whispered, "Slade, he's… back." The team gasped in shock. He had escaped, but how? When? The Titans had put every security measure they could think of to keep him in his cell, and yet he'd still managed to escape. Immediately their hearts were thundering and breath quickening in response to Robin's statement.

Raven recalled the battle in her mind, the blood, and the tears; Slade's image was blazing in her mind, her own personal specter. Raven touched her shoulder where it had been shot, phantom pain flaring.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled. Raven, coming back to her senses, joined the group as they headed downtown where Slade waited for their presence. Every Titan was completely and utterly focused on the coming battle.

Slade tapped his fingers on his chair, sending quiet echoes throughout the abandoned building. Each finger coming down louder than the last, but Slade was calm, even when the door to his right blasted open to reveal the famous Teen Titans. "Ah, I see you've found me." Slade said mildly.

"And now we're going to bring you to justice," Robin snarled in response, furious. A single thought rolled through him mind: _You will not get away from this._ He tightened his fist and glanced over at Raven. He wouldn't let her get hurt again like last time. _I will not let that happen_. Just thinking of it made him shiver, causing Slade to smirk under his mask.

"You're not going to make any witty remarks?" Slade asked deep voice unconcerned. "And I was so looking forward to your witty humor."

In response, Robin pulled out his Bo staff with a sharp clicking noise and bellowed, "TITANS GO!"

The team charged at Slade. Robin swung his staff at him. Slade did a back flip, getting out of the reach of Robin's weapon, dodging the staff's every swing without taking out his own staff. When Robin got too close, Slade tossed the young teen over his hip, sending him into a painful tumble. Cyborg jumped over Robin's prone form and charged at Slade, shooting punches of increasing strength. Slade dodged each one with ease, slipping between Cyborg's guard and sending the big man flying.

Immediately Starfire started blasting star bolts at him at her fastest speed, staying well out of reach of any potential hits from Slade's staff. Slade pulled out a staff and twirled it, knocking aside her blasts. Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl and dived down at Slade, screeching his anger. Slade moved two inches away at the last minute and he dived right into the ground, and the impact sent rocks flying. When the dust cleared, the changeling lay on the ground with little stars around his head. Raven flew past him and chanting, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Ten cans of oil were picked up and thrown at Slade, the heavy drums incased in darkness. He jumped away from them, pulled out a bomb, and threw it Raven. Her eyes widened; she should have easily dodged, but suddenly her legs wouldn't move. Something was wrong. Really wrong. The last thing she saw was the bomb flying toward her and the ground coming closer and closer. She flinched by, throwing up her hands instinctually.

Right when she should have hit the ground, she felt someone's arms around her and her name being screamed. The arms were so soft and strong- they were warm so it couldn't be Cyborg, the voice was deep so it couldn't be Starfire. That was her last thought before she blacked out.

Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl and dived down at Slade. Slade moved two inches away at the last minute and he dived right into the ground. Beast Boy had little stars around his head. He looked up to see Raven to see her pull up cans of oil and throw them at Slade. Just then, Slade pulled out a bomb and threw it at Raven. He stood up and looked at Raven waiting for her to move but she never did. Something was wrong, seriously wrong.

He saw her falling and changed into a cheetah, racing to get to her in time. Half a second before Raven hit the ground; Beast Boy changed back into a human and caught her, the motion sending them forward into a brief tumble. "Raven, Raven!" Beast Boy called, trying to get her attention. Motion stopped; everyone looked up to see Beast Boy holding Raven and tears slide down his cheeks. Robin shouted for Cyborg to help Raven and turned his attention back to Slade. They couldn't afford to have their wounded attacked; Robin would serve as a distraction. However, when Robin looked back, Slade was gone. I _let him get away again,_ Robin thought, tension tight in his shoulders as they returned to the Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy carefully taking care of Raven.

The dark haired woman was placed on the infirmary table; Cyborg was checking her vitals carefully. Robin was sitting in a chair on Raven's right. Starfire was pacing on her left, and every few seconds looking up at her white face, secretly hoping they would open and everything could go back to normal. Star had never wanted this to happen, and she hoped her friend would feel better. Raven was floating slightly above her bed in a trance, body working busily to heal itself.

Beast Boy was in the hall, furious with himself, going over every moment of the fight and wondering if he had missed some detail that would have allowed him to save her. He didn't deserve to see her, not when he could have done something. The love of his life had gotten hurt and he wasn't about to give up. _He shouldn't have let Slade get away,_ he thought. Recalling what happened to Raven he put his head in his hands, heart clenching painfully.

Meanwhile inside the infirmary, Cyborg was looking at her vitals, and slowly started to frown, worried. The night passed without any change in Raven's condition, followed by the next day. Each day that passed without change in Raven's condition was a cause for worry, until three long weeks had gone by. "How's she doing?" Robin questioned Cyborg as he wandered into the infirmary. The corners of his mouth were tense and worried. Like Cyborg, he suspected that Slade had done something to her, but Cyborg couldn't find any proof of it.

Cyborg was checking her vitals, shaking his head. Coma, she was in freaking coma. Raven lay on the table unmoving, not even floating in her trance. Her body became so tired trying to heal her after the end of the first week it just stopped. The only movement she held was her chest slowly sliding up and down. She was still breathing on her own, but didn't respond to any outside stimuli, and Cyborg had been forced to feed her intravenously in order to keep from wasting away. He'd called in every expert in both superhuman and alien physiologies in hopes of figuring out the cause for Raven's coma, but no one knew the cause.

Starfire stopped by every day and stay with her and tell her stories about the so called "baddies" they fought, she would brush her hair, and do anything to occupy her.

Cyborg would come in and tell her how worried he was and check her vitals. The changeling stay in the hallway day and night, not even checking on her, just waiting outside the door. His heart was tight with grief. Slowly looking up from his hands he sees a masked figure.

"Robin!" Beast Boy whispered loudly. Shocked to see someone, he stood up. Robin looked at him, depressed. To see his friend in grief put more weight on his shoulders. Glancing again at Beast Boy his fists tightened. His team had still been victorious in the battles they fought but they needed Raven to track down Slade. Thinking over the fight, Beast Boy thought that Raven should have moved out of the way, which..._wait, if Raven is able to move out of the way why didn't she? _Beast Boy thought in a moment of inspiration, eyes widening.

"Beast Boy, are you ok?" Robin questioned. Wiping away his tears, Beast Boy stood up staring at Robin trying to configure a response.

"Ye-yeah I am." Beast Boy muttered. Was his conclusion crazy? Was he so tense that he was over thinking things? He was-

"Beast Boy, you're are _not_ ok, you've been terrible in our combat practices and even worse in the battles," Robin yelled, frustration boiling over. "You're not okay, you're going to get killed if you don't start paying more attention to what's going on around you. If you were ok you would be visiting Raven every day and talking to her!" Robin proclaimed.

Beast Boy looked at Robin, shocked and embarrassed in equal parts. He sighed heavily; Robin was right- Beast Boy wasn't ok. He's been sitting here the entire time Raven was in a coma. He needed to talk to her. When Beast Boy quietly agreed with Robin, the leader nodded. Robin opened his mouth to speak, but Beast Boy began talking before he could say a word.

"Robin," Beast Boy said in a low voice. "You're right, I keep wondering if there was something I missed, something I could have done to have prevented this." His voice was a faint whisper at the end.

Robin regarded Beast Boy critically, and the tone of the green one's voice made Robin suspect more than ever that his friend might have feelings for the woman currently lying in a coma._ So that's why he's so out of sorts; he thinks it's his fault_. Robin looked hard at Beast Boy and then said in a quiet voice, "Beast Boy, go see her."

Inside the infirmary, Cyborg finished checking Raven's vitals and shuffled into the hallway. He noticed the tension between Robin and Beast Boy, and though he didn't know the cause, Cyborg quickly changed the subject saying. "It's time for combat practice ya'll."

-----

**In Raven's Mind:**

Raven lay on the ground as the other emotions gathered around her. Raven's face contained scratches and a few bruises.

Timid looked at her and scurried away hiding behind a rock. She had seen enough to give her heart palpitations of worry, and couldn't take it any more. She began to cry behind her rock and Happy ran over to cheer her up. She had seen enough too, and she couldn't afford to feel depressed like the others were.

Messy just stood there and looked at her, not knowing what to do or say so she just stood and looked among the others faces. Rage stood from afar, with a smirk on her face, knowing that this had been the best three weeks ever. Every so often she would taunt the other emotions, only to have Love silence her.

At the moment, Love had a frown on her face, wondering how she could wake up the true form of Raven; she had to get Raven up so she could tell her to say yes to Beast Boy. Thinking of Beast Boy made her giggle under her breath despite the desperate situation. The green changeling was so adorable she wanted to kiss him.

Rude stood off to the side disgusted by Raven, thinking,_ She's so lazy, just laying there like that, how could you leave the city unprotected you dimwit. _Rude belched.

Courage sat next to Raven staring at her marks wondering if she would have scars.

Knowledge lay by Ravens side looking at her skin looking for scratches, bruises or any marks whatsoever. A messenger bird flew down to Knowledge whispering into her ear. She nodded slowly and the messenger bird flew off. Seconds after the bird flew away, Raven's finger began to twitch and then her chest. Suddenly, she was seizing, and Happy and Timid ran over while Rage let out a low, dark laugh.

Courage, Rude and Knowledge held her down hoping someone would help her soon.

**Real World:**

Raven lay on her infirmary bed, thrashing and turning all over her bed, knocking over the night stand and lamp. Down on the practice field, Beast Boy was getting his butt kicked by Starfire as they battled each other. Each hit that made Beast Boy flinch, Starfire immediately apologized. As Cyborg was watching, engrossed in the battle (enjoying Beast Boy getting his butt kicked), his arm began beeping noticing Raven heart rate off the charts. He stood up his heart racing, and let out a shout that caught the attention of everyone.

"Raven's having a seizure!" Cyborg frantically yelled. Everyone looked up at once and sprinted inside. Cyborg was the first to run through the door. Robin and Starfire second to come in. Cyborg ordered them to hold her down, making sure that she didn't bit her tongue as he injected her with medicine and checked her vitals. The more they tried to hold her down, the more she shook.

Beast Boy stood outside the door, unsure of what to do. Robin's voice ran through his head _" You need to see her." _Robin, while holding Raven down, yelled "Beast Boy get your butt in here, we need your help!" Beast Boys mind went blank he head felt heavy as Robin's words went through his head over and over. He felt his arm slowly raise and his feet stepped forward walking through the infirmary door. As he walked through, he looked at the chaos, things were knocked over all over the place. Cyborg was quickly injecting Raven with sedatives, hoping it would relax her. Robin was holding down Raven. Starfire was crying as she tried to hold Raven down.

Beast Boy felt his eyes begin to fill as he slowly walked over to Robin and put his hands on Raven, feeling her twitching body, but forcing her long limbs to remain motionless so that she didn't do further harm to herself. Eventually, Raven slowed to a stop. She lay there motionless. Beast Boy, calmed and sat in a chair next to her, holding her hand. Robin and Cyborg were discussing what could have caused the seizure. Starfire paced in the corner with tears sliding down her cheeks.

**Raven's Mind:**

Knowledge finally relaxed as Raven calmed down. Courage breathed heavily; holding down Raven was harder than she thought. Timid and Happy refused to return, scared of what may happen next. Rage left without the others noticing, and immediately began scheming silently in her realm. Rude sat down muttering disgusted comments under her breath about how weak Raven was. Worry looked confused not knowing what just went on. She sat next to Raven and Knowledge explained what happened. Rude and Courage got into an argument about how brave Raven was.

While this occurred, Raven's eyes started to blink and sat up looking around to notice she was in her mind. _Oh no! _She thought, confused and worried. If she was in her mind that meant she wasn't awake in the real world, which meant she could hear everyone else but she couldn't talk to them. One thought took precedence, however: she had to wake up and soon because she knew what Slade had done.

------

That is the end of chapter one ! hope you liked it please review!!

RaeBBfan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own teen titans even though I wish I did!

Slade sat in the moaning warehouse, his breathing the only sound in the room. The wind blew against the building as a storm gathered outside, until the warehouse was dimly lit. Slade was too absorbed in the object in front of him to notice. He just sat there and watched the machine's progress. Smirking, he thought to himself,_ you shall soon be mine Raven. _

**Titans Tower:**

The infirmary bed held the sickly figure. Beast Boy sat next to Raven holding her hand, green face drawn and pale. Her condition was worsening. They all knew that. It had been two months; she had still not awoken from her slumber. Beast Boy was particularly bitter still, his heart aching. He couldn't bear to forgive himself for his love getting hurt. He was so lost in thought, staring at Raven's pale face, that he hardly noticed when the infirmary door opened to reveal a yawning robotic man. He stumbled in, clearly exhausted, and looked nearly as wan as Beast Boy did. He looked at the changeling holding Raven's hand, and then decided not to comment. It wasn't anything new, these days, to see Beast Boy holding Raven's hand, trying to tell her funny stories, anything that might make her wake up. Covering a second yawn, Cyborg walked over to check on her vitals. She hadn't had any seizures lately, but she had slightly increased brain activity. Cyborg walked over to the changeling, frowning. Beast Boy looked up at his face and knew that nothing vital had changed.

Robin was resting on the couch, eyes burning from the last of rest. He hadn't been able to sleep in his room so he had wandered down to the living room in the middle of the night. He woke up from his light doze to the sliding doors, which revealed Starfire. Like her friends, she didn't look as if she was getting as much rest as she should have been. She couldn't bear anything worse happening to her friend. Each day that she heard that Raven's condition wasn't improving, she felt more depressed. Robin practically flew up from his seat, running over to comfort Starfire, but as soon as he was about to hug her Starfire put up her hand to stop him and left in tears. Robin, unsure if it was the situation in general that was the cause for Starfire's tears or something that he'd done, followed her to her room. He was about to knock on her door when he heard her feet stomping around on the ground. He opened the door to find her looking all over her room, picking up furniture and looking at the contents underneath.

Robin, wondering what she would do next, asked "Starfire, what are you doing?" She looked up to find her friends face and ran over and squeezed him around the neck, the tears of just a moment ago still streaming down her face.

"Friend Robin, I was working on something for Raven when I lost a picture of her so I'm merely looking for it."

Robin, gasping for air from the bear hug, questioned, "What are you making for Raven?"

Starfire looked up from looking underneath her bed and answered, "Oh, I was creating a booklet for Raven to show her all the moments she missed. I had intended to see if you had anything that you wanted to add, but I could not find it."

Grateful for a reason for the tears that didn't involve something that he'd done, Robin nodded his understanding as Starfire continued to look under every piece of furniture again. Robin, after a moment of silence, said, "Let me help you look for it."

Back in the infirmary, Cyborg was looking at Raven's blood vessels on the monitor when he noticed a small white speck on all of them. He gasped, zooming in on them. Beast Boy, hearing this, jumped up and ran over. "What is it?" he yelled, hoping against hope that Cyborg had found the reason for Raven's illness.

**Raven's Mind:**

Raven wandered in Knowledge's realm looking through every book of her vast library. She had to have some way to get back to her body. She knew what Slade had done. When he shot her, he sent millions of miniscule probes that would attach to her cells and put her under his complete control. Her condition was worsening; she could feel her own body weakening. What she didn't know is why she didn't realize it sooner. He had pulled the same thing with them many years ago. He had the power to dispose of her whenever he wanted. Thinking of that she shuddered. Her mind had healed her cuts and bruises, but her body was in Slade's grasp, slave to whatever Slade liked. Timid peeked into Knowledge's realm, rethinking if she should go in or not. While thinking this, she was pulled in by Rude who had entered a few seconds earlier. Rude held Timid tightly around her wrist and dragged her over to where Raven and Knowledge sat. Timid, trying to escape Rude's embrace, started to cry. Rude walked confidently over to Raven and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Rude questioned, then burped loudly. "Yum. Pizza."

Raven looked up from her book, ignoring Rude's second comment and answered, "Trying to figure out a way to my body."

Rude rolled her eyes, picking her nose as she said, "You know what Slade did, so why can't you leave?"

Raven stood up from her chair and calmly said, "I can't leave because Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire need to figure out what Slade did and cure me. I'm trapped here, even if I do know what happened." Raven, after much consideration, finally muttered in the utter silence, "I need them more than they need me." T_hey will figure it out soon, they're smart enough, _Raven hoped.

Rude burped again, but didn't say anything further. When Rude didn't continue the conversation, Raven studied her for a moment and then resumed reading. Before she got too interested in her book, however, Raven took a moment, listening to the undercurrent of whispering that filled the room. She'd thought, initially, that it was the whispering of her subconscious. Her subconscious, however, certainly didn't have Beast Boy's voice.

It was that voice which had kept her from going crazy. Beast Boy's stories and anecdotes reached her ears even if she didn't have control of her body. As a result, she knew one thing for certain: Beast Boy loved her.

**Slade:**

Slade sat in his rusted metal chair, tapping his finger impatiently. _This machine better go faster before the Titans figure it out_ the thought made him snarl. He had planned this for months, with his control over Raven he could take over the whole town. _I should have thought of this sooner_ he thought, basking in his own brilliance. He couldn't wait until this plan was complete. He, however didn't know what was going on in the tower which made him curious as to if they knew. This thought he brushed off several times, knowing his plan was too good to discover, basking in his own brilliance again, he went back to his own thoughts. Lightning and Thunder boomed outside sending shadows down the warehouse.

**Infirmary:**

The rain pounded against the infirmary windows. Thunder crackled along the sky and lightning streaked across the sky. "I found something!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy's heart skipped a beat, thinking his friend found the cure. Cyborg's face didn't seem to indicate that he was proud of his discovery, however. When Beast Boy made an inquiring noise, Cyborg explained the probes attached to Raven blood vessels and that soon Slade would have her under his complete control. If Slade couldn't handle her power she could die. Beast Boy sat back down into the chair and stared at Raven's face, and felt his own pale as he sat back weakly.

Seeing his friend's sadness, Cyborg murmured, "Hey, BB it isn't your fault, this happened when Slade shot her. You couldn't stop it, but we can always try." Cyborg finished in a more confident voice. The infirmary doors opened to reveal the team leader and his alien princess at his side. Robin asked what was happening and Cyborg explained what happened. Beast Boy been optimistic for her and knew she would get through this or she would die trying. With that, thunder boomed and lighting flew across the sky leaving a glimmer of hope on Beast Boy's determined face.

"Okay, thanks for calling, we will let her know" Robin answered. Robin hung up his communicator after talking to Aqualad. He was worried about Raven's condition. He cautioned them to be careful and hoped for the best. This was not the only call, Speedy, Hotspot, Argent, Bumble Bee, Minos and Menos (after a lot of translating), and Jinx had called hoping for the best. Raven was getting better after taking out a few probes. She woke up only once, but once was enough to let the Titans know there was hope. Cyborg was still trying to get the probes out, but these were far harder to get out. Cyborg could only get out five to ten per week. When he finally got enough out she opened her eyelids to a slit and whispered, "I'll g-go with you B-"That was all the green changeling heard before she fell back asleep.

**Slade: **

Slade's fist came down on his rusted chair sending silent booms echoing. "Damn it! I almost got away!" Slade yelled. After calming down, he went back to his narcissism. _They are running out of time though. She will be mine next week. She still has enough that I can take her for my own._

**Raven's Mind: **

"They've found it!" Raven burst out, before she noticed sad looks in her emotions.

"Raven, I don't know if you've forgotten but it will take them forever to take them out and by that time you could be…" Knowledge claimed, after waking up from Raven's outburst.

"Yeah, and besides no one wants you back there anyways." Rude barked. Raven turned her back on Knowledge to face Rude. She crossed her arms and stared at Rude with piercing eyes. Rude glared back but eventually gave in and said sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." Rude got up and walked into her own realm. Raven turned back to Knowledge only to realize Timid was there too.

"Oh, Timid, hello can you get L-Love for me while I get Rage?" Raven questioned, stuttering at the word 'love'. She'd rather not talk to either but it needed to be done before she's put of her coma. Timid agreed, looking a little shaken.

After she left, Knowledge looked at her and said, "Why do you want to talk to them? They are your least favorite!"

"Which is exactly why it needs to be done, Knowledge." Raven pointed out. She needed advice from everyone, even emotions that she didn't necessarily like.

"What am I doing here?" Rage barked in a matter-of-factly tone. She was clearly pissed by being interrupted in her realm. Raven was furious at Rage; she had had enough from her.

"_You_ are here because I have something to discuss with you and Love," Raven muttered. She was trying to keep her temper down because if she got angry, Rage would consume her on the spot.

"You're kidding me right?" Rage growled. "Seriously? Love? She is the most narcissistic person I've ever met!" Rage hoped she died on the spot; Love was an over-her-head little emotion that should be crushed by her own heart.

"Yes, Love is coming because I need to discuss my feelings for Beast Boy." Raven stated back.

"Then why do I need to be here?" Rage screamed back.

"Because how can we discuss love without hate?" Raven said back. After saying this, Rage had nothing to say. Shortly after, Love jumped into the realm. As soon as she saw Raven her eyes widened.

"RAVEN!" Love jumped onto Raven and started kissing her cheeks.

"L-love, g-get off me!" Raven ordered Love. She disliked this emotion in principle, but it was nice to get some attention occasionally, Raven had to admit.

"Oh, sorry Rae- Rae, I was just excited to see you babe." Love commented. She enjoyed seeing Raven and if she called the meeting then it must be about that cute little changeling.

"Love, you know why we're here right?" Raven had the urge to ask because Love tended to get off focus…a lot.

"Of course, sweetie!" Love bellowed, she hoped for the details on her new "lovey". She had had feelings for him for a while but ever since that, thing, Terra came along they have been distant. The thought put a scowl on Love's face.

"Okay, let's begin then," Raven stated. She wanted to get it over with, quickly and painless. Rage and Love gathered a few seats into a circle, half- expectantly hoping that a few others would join them.

"So, BB is your love now, huh?" Rage questioned. She didn't like the thought, he was a complete dunce.

"Yes, I guess so." Raven muttered, although she wasn't entirely sure.

"Of course you are!" Love claimed. She had waited long enough, she wasn't that patient.

"Though you hate him for his stupidity and ignorance sometimes." Rage added in after Love.

"So, do I love him enough I can depend on him?"Raven asked. She knew where this was going.

"Yes!" Love screamed, she wanted them together, for Pete's sake.

"Yeah, whatever." Rage muttered, he was an idiot, she didn't understand what Raven saw in that kid.

"I can make a connection with him!" Raven yelled as she jumped out of her seat. "I will be able to tell him everything!" Raven pointed out as she blushed on her cheeks.

"Yay, I knew you loved him enough!" Love blurted out. She was quite happy with Raven.

"Yeah, yeah everyone's lovey-dovey." Rage muttered to herself though no one seemed to mind.

It seemed the meeting was over so Rage got up and left. Raven saw her leave and decided to do the same. She had been staying in Knowledge's realm and wanted to go there right away. She had to make contact with Beast Boy. After hugging Love, she headed off. She waved her hand and a portal opened and showed a blurry image of a library, being Knowledge's realm. She put her leg in and then shimmered and was gone. She wanted to tell Knowledge everything because she was the most reliable of all her emotions. However, when she got there, Knowledge was gone she really didn't wonder because each emotion had their own realm and could travel to each other's if they wanted. If Knowledge wasn't here then she was probably with Courage. They liked to talk battle together because Knowledge liked the books with battles and pirates. Whereas, Courage liked being _in_ battles. Knowledge was more of a favorite between all emotions but Courage and Knowledge liked each other best. She knew she should favor all her emotions being that they were part of her but she tried to keep them blocked out. For now, she had other matters to attend to.

**Titans Tower:**

The green changeling sat next to Raven patting her freezing hand. Slade was getting closer to taking control over her. His eyes were red from crying and hadn't changed his clothes in weeks. Cyborg was in the infirmary checking her blood checking to see if the probes were coming out. She had lost many, but it still wasn't enough Slade was going to take her in 5 days. They were losing time, fast.

Robin was sitting in Starfire's room as she was cutting out pictures of memories they made. The two of them at the carnival on the Ferris wheel. Cyborg giving Beast Boy a noogie, and Raven blowing up Beast Boy, he made sure Starfire didn't put in any pictures of Terra even though she wanted to. She was cutting out a picture Cyborg had secretly taken of Raven and Beast Boy hugging. Robin started blushing when she picked up the next picture of himself and Starfire holding hands in the main room. They were inching closer to going out, he knew it. Starfire looked up from cutting with a smile on her face and looked at Robin.

"Robin, do you remember when we were at the Games of Carnival?" Starfire questioned. Robin found it funny how she mispronounced things. She was still learning the English language but it was cute to see her try.

"Yes, it was fun and remember when we had the birthday party for Raven?" Robin wanted to bring up some happy moments so Starfire could laugh and enjoy herself.

"Oh, yes that was most joyful!" Starfire exclaimed. She enjoyed Raven most and was happy that she had found someone she liked. So many people had come to see her; they had mounds of flowers and cards to give to her when she woke up. They continued to talk about moments as they were finishing the memory book for Raven. Suddenly, Robin's alarm went off. Trouble, with the first person Robin wanted to mess with.

The group all met together for the pre-fight talk. Robin and Starfire appeared together and Beats Boy and Cyborg. Cyborg having no good news about Raven's condition.

"All right guys, we all know it's…Slade." Robin muttered the last part under his breath. He hated him, he had hurt one of his friends and he was going down.

"Yes, and we will catch him," Starfire claimed. She knew they would catch him.

Beast Boy slowly picked up his head. He had mixed emotions, sadness, anger, hatred."For Raven." He finally stated. He looked at his friends and screamed "FOR RAVEN!"

"Titans GO!" Robin bellowed. They headed down to the abandoned warehouse, where Slade awaited their presence. Knowing exactly what he would do.

The abandoned warehouse stood still as Slade sat in his rusty garbage chair. The only sound was the humming of the machine causing a future death. Then, the door blasted open. Beast Boy thought to himself how similar the fight was with Slade, to the fight when Raven got hurt. Slade dodged most of their blows and outmaneuvered them. That's when he reached his secret weapon. He had leaded them right into a room with a giant machine humming in the back. It had a giant glass dome on top of a huge black looking box. It had about a million buttons on it all leading to Raven's probes, Beast Boy was sure. Slade jumped onto the top of the machine.

"Ah, now you see my pride and glory," Slade stated, quite confident in himself, "isn't it magnificent? It holds your little _powerful_ friend." Slade knew what he was getting into and he knew exactly what fight he wanted to pick. Beast Boy balled his fists. He couldn't let him talk about his glory when he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Let her go Slade!" The changeling screamed. Slade smirked beneath his mask. _So, the changeling decided to play, _he thought.

"Little changeling, do you think I will give up so easily?"Slade questioned.

"Damn it, Slade! Give her back to me!" Beast Boy was getting uncontrollable. Someone needed to hold him back and soon.

"Ah, if you want her so badly why don't you come fight for her?" Slade bargained. He knew Beast Boy wouldn't give up the offer. Little did Beast Boy knew, that Slade had half of Raven's power in his control.

"I'll fight you on one condition," Beast Boy stated. Slade nodded as if to agree. "That you make Raven better." Beast Boy said. Slade agreed and he knew that there was already a loophole. He concentrated for a moment and black orbs came out of his hands. The green changeling turned into a tortoise to defend the attack.

His friends watched in horror and tried to interfere but Beast Boy denied them. He needed to fight his own battles. Slade kept coming and Beast Boy couldn't last much longer. Beast Boy charged at Slade and Slade did a back flip out of the way. Slade jumped through a broken window and ran across the city and out of sight for the titans.

"Damn it!" Robin screamed. He knew the machine was a fake if Slade left it here. He banged against the machine. Beast Boy slid down from the machine and stumbled over words trying to apologize.

"Man, its okay." Cyborg confirmed his friend. "It's not your fault; you're just trying to fight for your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Beast Boy said. "She's my life." And with that, the Titans left the scene to try to find Slade.

**Raven's Mind: **

Raven tried everything she could to get into Beast Boy's mind. She had attempted so many times she passed out for a while. When she woke up she had an ice pack on her head and Knowledge was drinking tea next to her reading the dictionary

"W-What happened?"Raven asked, her head was still a little fuzzy.

"You tried so hard to contact the changeling you passed out." Knowledge answered without looking up from her book. Raven thought about it and realized it was true. She looked at Knowledge and knew she had to trust in Beast Boy, she would still try to make an empathy link with her beloved. But for now she had to rest and leaver her health in her family's hands. She knew she could trust them and she knew she would be back. But for know she needed rest and with that she passed out.


	3. Authors note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay I know what you're thinking. NO this story is not on HIATUS . But I wanted to let you guys know that I need a name for Slade's new assistant. Plz review as much as possible and give me some names. Plz recommend this story to some of your friends I need some names to pick. Thanks for adding or reviewing! I LUV u guys. I want to try to hit 15 reviews and I get a cookie! (It's a bet with my friend) Anyways im sorry it takes me so long to update with chapters but I hope you can get used to it because it takes me a long time to think and write. ****sorry. I promise to update ASAP**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

"Beast Boy…Beast Boy?" Raven's sweet voice questioned. She had finally made an empathy link with him.

"Raven!" Beast Boy asked, he was in the middle of a dream when everything went blank. He was unaware of anything going on around him. None of that mattered, though, because he could hear _his_ Raven.

"I want to let you know, you're running out of time." She had the urge to say, although she figured they already knew that.

"I know, are you getting better? Can you help us? Are you ok?" Beast Boy kept shooting off questions. He needed to know everything.

"Beast Boy, B-Beast Boy!" Raven bellowed trying to keep the green changeling calm.

"Sorry Rae, I just want to ask as much as possible." Beast Boy claimed, he knew she hated it when he called her Rae. This was an exception though. At this, Raven smiled, she began to like her nickname. Maybe she _could_ start to love him more as a mature person. Then again, never mind…

"Beast Boy you need to stop Slade, you just need to go to…t-to." Raven stuttered at the end. She gasped for breath, and clutched her chest. She fell to her knees and her eyesight was needed to find Knowledge. Now.

"Rae, Rae?" Beast Boy asked after he noticed the silence hanging in the air. He heard gasping and feet pounding against ground. Then the distant sound of thunder booming jarred him awake."Knowledge!" Raven screamed, with the little amount of air she had. She heard Beast Boy's voice in the back of her head but, she was too preoccupied with the fact she couldn't breathe. Her chest felt heavy and she ran through the realms.

"Beast Boy, I want you to know I love you." She claimed as she was running, all though the connection was broken she knew he could hear her. She could see Knowledge and screamed her name. It only came out as a whisper and Raven doubled over. She saw Knowledge running over with another emotion. Then her eyes closed and she felt herself being lifted off the rocks. She never did hear what Beast Boy said back. She felt water down her cheek. She was crying, over a boy, even though he knew she was a demon. She knew he would say he loved her back. She would make it through this and make Slade pay for it.

Beast Boy woke up with a start. He was crying, salt water slipping down his cheeks staining his sheets. He jumped out of bed and ran down to the infirmary. He needed to know if she was…

He opened the door and saw Cyborg sitting on a chair, asleep. He scanned the room for her bedto see it unoccupied.

"SLADE!" Beast Boy screamed. _How did he get in here? _He screamed in his head. He looked at the broken window. It was still storming outside and he saw shadows in the distance. He looked around and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. He quickly scrawled a message onto the thin piece of notepad paper then put it on Cyborg's arm. With that, he jumped out the window and changed into a falcon, determined on finding his love. He flew off into the distance, never looking back.

Raven sat in a chair bound with ropes and ancient magic. Her head hung down, although she was partially awake. Her eyes were blurry and she was wondering what she was doing sleeping in a chair. Her eyes shot open, suddenly, remembering she was not in the tower.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven bellowed, as she struggled to get out of her seat. Shadows stalked around the abandoned warehouse. Lights flashed from the never-ending storm outside. Tiny shocks went through Raven's body as if she had just been hit with lightning. She continued to struggle until someone stood before her. A mischievous smile danced across his face.

"It's no use, you know" the masked stranger claimed. He kneeled down and got a few inches away from her weary face. His breath brushed against her flustered cheeks. Her hair was a tangled mess as if she had trudged through a forest for weeks. She looked at the stranger with fiery eyes cursing in her mind.

Finally, her body went slack. She leaned back and started weeping. Raven was not one to give up so easily but today was the day. The day she knew she would die. She gave last one quick at the stranger and started to burst into an immense cry. He got up and started to maniacally laugh as his voice echoed off the walls. Leaving the girl to weep and ponder her death.

"Is she awake?" Slade asked. He knew she was probably was, but he urged to ask.

"Yes, master" the masked stranger said. He bowed down to Slade.

"Ah, Benthar," Slade said, making Benthar look up, "I have a task for you."

8~8

With Slade's task echoing inside Benthar's head. He headed off into the city, to find the green changeling. Hopefully, to run into his "friends" as well. Benthar smirked and sprinted off into downtown Jump City. He smirked rerunning Slade's plan into his mind.

_Benthar stood up. "Yes, master, what is it?" He asked instantaneously, he needed to respond quickly or else master would get angry. _

"_Stall the green one and his friends, they may be a threat."Slade answered. He trusted that Benthar would keep them stalled to the best of his ability. If he fails along the way, then he would just be destroyed with the rest of the city. Quickly, Benthar put his mask on, it was similar to what Robin wore when he was Slade's apprentice.___Benthar remembered gritting his teeth as he thought of the enemy. Benthar continued to replay the scene in his mind. _He opened a door near the back of the warehouse and sprinted into the pouring rain. Thundering rolling across the city. Lightning flashing against his face._

"_Dammit!" Benthar screamed, forgetting the god- forsaken rain. He hated that rain. _

_Rain. STUPID rain!_ Benthar thought. He did not want this pesky annoyance bother him in battle but the thoughts kept coming back to him. As he ran, he didn't even notice he had started to cry. He needed to push _those_ thought away. That was his past, this was now. He looked toward the sky, looking for the changeling. The clouds were as dark as hell's soul. He chuckled to himself, pushing new thoughts into his brain. _Hmm hell_ he pondered. Benthar already knew he was going there, he just wondered when. His sister wouldn't want that for him. His sister…Estelle. _Crap, _he thought. Ten feet above him a green hawk was gliding in the sky looking for Slade's headquarters. He picked up a heavy rock, one the size of a Nintendo DS or a box of tissues. He chucked it to the sky, in aim of the bird. It hit Beast Boy head on right into the legs. The bird plummeted towards the ground and turned into a regular human. Beast Boy landed was as though he was kneeling for church. He looked up, his eyes red with anger and his breath unsteady. He started to get up but his knees tumbled out from under him and he went head first into the drenched soil. Benthar walked over to his enemy.

"What a pity." He said in a caring voice, as if he almost did care.

"Where is she?" Beast Boy said. It was only three words but it felt almost as if it took him years to say it. He got up, towering over the apprentice. His breath sending steam floating into the afternoon air.

"Who?" Benthar asked, making himself sound innocent. He wanted to see exactly how smart this _thing _was.

"You know exactly who!" Beast Boy screamed, this idiot was playing stupid while his love was probably being tortured.

"Ah, Raven. Yes, I know where she is."Benthar claimed. He needed to waste time for his master. Trying not to give away to much as he spoke.

"Bring. Me. To. Her." Beast Boy muttered. He gritted his teeth while saying this. He knew the apprentice wouldn't bring him to her but he would in time.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I can't I'm far too busy." Benthar said in a sarcastic tone. He did a back flip and ran into the city. Beast Boy, of course, headed after him.

8x8

"Please, let me go!" Raven screamed at Slade. She was now tied to a table, with Slade leaning over her.

"Oh, but my dear, we were just getting started!" Slade said sarcastically. He had to get her into his control but she wasn't being helpful by moving.

"Slade! You will never get away with this." Raven cried out in pain. Slade was putting together a concoction for her. He held a greenish-blue drink up to the light then turned to face her. Smiling, he headed over to her.

"This will only take a minute, then you will have no worries." Slade claimed. With that statement hanging in the air, Raven screamed one last time to make someone aware. Her body fell limp and her eyes closed. But no one came, not for a while.

8x8

"Why are you even working for him?"Beast Boy questioned. He wanted to get into his head. He was good at it in the first place.

"He's my master." Benthar answered, clearly not giving away too much.

"Right. So what's the real reason?" Beast Boy asked. He started to attack him, hoping the distraction would help him.

"He owes me." Benthar claimed. It was true, in a way, he gave Slade what he needed to get Raven. Slade, would restore his sister back to him.

"Fair enough. Slade won't keep up to his promises though." Beast Boy stated. He was right, he could say from experience. If only he could get the apprentice on his side.

"Of course he will, you know _nothing_ of him." Benthar said matter-of-factly. He KNEW he would get his sister. If anyone could get Estelle, Slade could. While thinking this, Beast Boy's plan worked. The changeling ran up to Benthar and put his hand to his neck. Shoving him against the wall Beast Boy planned to make him a part of the cement.

"You WILL tell me where she is." Beast Boy claimed. He had won this battle.

"I-I don't need to tell you anything!" Benthar stuttered. He could barely breathe from Beast Boy's grasp. By that time, Slade was probably done with his work. Beast Boy's death grip tightened.

"Besides, the Raven you knew is gone." Benthar said loudly. Beast Boy's face turned to shock and he loosened his grip on Benthar. Benthar took his chance and disappeared, running towards his master and hopefully Estelle. The only way he could bend time was with his sister.

8x8

Raven's scream echoed against the walls of the warehouse. Her pupils became small and she stood and kneeled to Slade.

"Slade, master, what task do you have for me?" Raven said in a plain tone. Her mind was blank, taken by Slade.

"The Earth, is ours for the taking." Slade stated.

"Summon your inner powers, and I will gather Estelle." Slade sated after he finished thinking.

"When I'm done with you, you shall belong to Benthar."Slade finally concluded. He smirked as Raven wandered to the abandoned library. This plan would work.

8x8

Beast Boy knew Raven was gone. He ran from his family, his partners, his life. But none of that mattered, Raven needed to be saved. He headed into the city, he might as well begin looking.

He checked every abandoned building, warehouse, store, and fireplace. It was hopeless, he thought. He staggered around the city, weary from not eating and running around every building. He would find her soon, he knew it.

8x8

Cyborg's eyes nodded open. He shifted his head forward and looked around, bleary-eyed. As he scanned the room, he burst out of his chair, and called everyone down to the infirmary. He eyes were watering as everyone arrived. The robotic man held a sheet of paper and a communicator, not his own.

"Cyborg what's going on here?" Robin stepped forward to ask. He was helping his "girlfriend" when Cyborg called. They were almost complete with Memories of Teen Titans scrapbook.

"Beast Boy and Raven are gone." Cyborg answered, though it was obvious, but he didn't know anything else. He didn't need to say more. He sat down and read the letter.

_Dear guys,_

_Slade took Raven, I need to find her. You can understand, I need to do this on my own, don't come looking for me. If Raven dies, I'll... I will die trying to save her. I don't want to die knowing you got hurt, so ,please, don't get involved. If I survive, I will save Raven. Protect the city from any other dangers. And live long and prosper (ha-ha). See you later, perhaps…_

_Your awesome friend and best teen titan ever,_

_Beast Boy_


	5. Chapter 4

Beast Boy headed over to an abandoned building on the outskirts of town. He saw lights seeping out of the windows so he knew _something_ must be in there. He opened the door and stepped onto the creaking floor. His breathing was heavy and he slid against the wall. Typical attack move, so far, so good. He heard a distant machine running. As he slid against the wall, he reached a door he glided his hand toward the handle, aiming for the element of being hidden. He reached the handle slowly turning it, to find …it was locked.

"Shoot." Beast Boy sighed out. He searched around for a key perhaps above the doorframe or hidden in a plant nearby. His searching came to no avail, however. He looked up to uncover an air conditioner vent.

"Yes!" he muttered. He transformed into a fly, flew up to the vent, and skimmed through the gates. As he scoured through the vents, he found a source of light. He stopped and peered over the edge and heard muffled voices.

"Yes, master, he doesn't know," said a familiar voice. Beast Boy searched his mind to remember the voice. _Oh, yes! _Beast Boy thought. He fought the man yesterday. The man, that took Raven away.

"Very good, Benthar. Estelle shall be restored to you soon." Slade muttered.

"Slade" Beast Boy gritted through his teeth. He kept going through the vents, since he knew where Slade was he needed to prepare himself for battle. He traveled through the vents and disappeared. He came out of the building and leaned against the building outside. He hid himself in an alleyway and sat down. He felt tears travel down his face. The tears came out like a rapid; his heart was dying, abandoned from love. He lifted up his arm, swiped away the water, and rubbed his burning eyes. The young changeling realized Raven's time was up his time to fight was now. He looked up to the sky and sniffled. As he peered into the sky, the thunderstorm began to clear and the sun shone down on his face. The green boy realized what love meant.

It meant you wouldn't give up on someone.

It meant you smiled whenever you saw their face.

It meant your heart ached whenever they were gone.

It meant that your grin widened when they would laugh.

It meant that if they died, a part of you would die too.

It meant Raven.

"I love you, too," Beast Boy said. He knew she would say it too. When he saved her, he had something to ask her. Something important, that may change everything.

Meanwhile, in the warehouse, Slade was conducting plans. He planned to use the machine for Raven's inner power. The power that could let him control the world. He chuckled to himself and wandered aimlessly around the warehouse, checking the status of things. Raven's conditioning was working well, her body slowly disintegrating, pushing forth her power. Her flickering image was weeping as she stared with hurtful eyes at Slade. Whereas, Slade smirked slyly back at her. Check. Benthar was patrolling the area, on lookout for the Titans. Check. Everything was going to pl-

"Master!" a distant voice bellowed.

"Crap." Slade said. "What is it?"

"The Titans. They're approaching"

"The green one?"

"Not to be seen, sir."

"Then we have no fight."

"Sir?"

"There is no battle without the changeling, do not fret until he gets here."

"Yes, master. Erm… how is Estelle?"

"Coming along, she will see you soon."

"Yes, sir…"Benthar answered. He pondered about Estelle, wondering if he really would see her again.

"Fulfill your duties, Benthar" Slade demanded, his warning tone implied nothing good.

Benthar just nodded and walked away. He kept walking until he was out the door and wondering the streets of the city. For a Friday, the streets were abandoned. Wisps of air flew past, ruffling Benthar's brown hair. He thought for a moment, a second, and a millisecond of Estelle.

'_I will see her soon'_ he kept thinking in his mind. Then he continued wondering aimlessly the streets of the abandoned city. Almost as though, he was _searching_ for something.

8x8

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. She could not catch up to his motorcycle.

"Starfire? What is it?"

"Slow down!"

"Oh, sorry" Robin answered. He was trying to search for Beast Boy and Raven. He slowed down temporarily then sped up again. From the sky, Robin heard Starfire humph.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" the metallic voice came from the robot. He could not hear anything because he was in his car.

"Good, we found a lead on Beast Boy" Robin answered.

"What?"

"I SAID WE FOUND A LEAD ON BEAST BOY," Robin bellowed through his communicator.

"Not that you dimwit! I meant what did you find?"

"Friends, do not fight we have gone through much."

"Sorry, Starfire." Both Robin and Cyborg claimed harmoniously.

"Thanks much!"

"So, what did you find?"

"We found a battle field."

8x8

"Raven, Raaaaveeeennnn" Knowledge constantly nagged at Raven's unconscious body. Raven shuddered awake. Her vision was a little blurry, or so she thought. She blinked her eyes a few moments and thought she needed glasses until someone began talking to her.

"Raven! Are you okay?" Knowledge asked.

_Thank goodness, she is awake _Knowledge thought.

"Yeah, I think so…" Raven pondered. Was she going insane or was everyone around her flickering and blurry.

"You don't sound so sure."

"I just think I need glasses."

Knowledge chuckled an oh-it's-nothing-new laugh.

"You see, that's your inner power releasing. Its toxins constantly eat at your body for power. Since we are part of you we are d-dissapearing too." Knowledge stuttered. Raven knew she was scared because she was as well. She had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, wet tears were sliding down her cheeks and down onto her palms. Before long, she was weeping with all her might and strength. Knowledge gathered her other emotions. As they piled into Knowledge's realm, Rage was infuriated.

_RAVEN! You are acting like such a big baby. Fight back! It is your body is it not. Pshh, Slade and his plans. Fight! _Rage thought. Then she covered her hand with her mouth as Raven looked up at her.

_Shit._ Rage thought as she remembered that Raven could hear her thoughts. Raven slowly got up from her bed and walked over to Rage. Rage prepared herself for a fight. Nevertheless, Raven did something Rage never thought of.

Raven hugged her. Raven _hugged_ Rage.

"What was _that _for?" Rage asked, clearly pissed. She hated anything lovey-dovey, bleh. Raven looked around at her other emotions and smiled, still weeping. Love looked like she was watching soap opera, tears forming in her eyes. Rude just belched loudly, causing Raven to chuckle. Timid looked around nervously, avoiding eye contact. Courage smiled back at her standing slightly in front of everyone else.

"_That _was because I love each and every one of you." Raven answered. Then began to laugh at how much she sounded like Love. Then she turned to Rage.

"You're right, I will fight back. With your help and Beast Boy's." Raven confidently answered. Then everyone looked at her and smiled even Rage and Timid.

8x8

Beast Boy could almost feel power growing in him, literally.

'_Raven, thank you'_ he wondered. He knew that together they would beat Slade. For the last time.

"Ah, ah, ah what have we here?" a familiar voice said from behind Beast Boy.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked. He had other things to worry about than this person. He would just beat him and get it over with.

"Oh, you sure do like to get to the point dont'cha?" Benthar questioned, wasting time.

"Just answer the damn question!" Beast Boy yelled, this guy was pissing him off.

"Benthar, bender of time." Benthar answered formally, even owing slightly after.

For some reason, Beast Boy felt intimidated. _He could bend time!_ Beast Boy wondered. He didn't want to pick a fight with Benthar, not when he could just keep redoing the fight. As if reading his mind, Benthar began to speak.

"Don't fret, I can't bend time without my sister." Benthar answered Beast Boy's thought question. As quick as lightning, Benthar pulled out a sword and swung towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy dodged and transformed into a dinosaur. Benthar seemed barely frightened though. He just kept swinging with his sword like a samurai as Beast Boy transformed between different animals. Benthar swung with ease as Beast Boy dodged swiftly. He needed to get way from Benthar.

As if his prayers were answered, the remaining Titans arrived.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg screamed out. Beast Boy was too busy fighting to notice them. It was not until they joined the fight that he saw them.

"Guys! What are you doing here? I said not to come!" Beast Boy screamed out.

"We are here to help. We never leave a friend or friends behind." Robin barked back, trying to dodge a blow from Benthar's sword.

"Guys…" Beast Boy tried to respond but nothing could come. He loved his friends no scratch that. His _family._

"Just go, we can handle this." Cyborg answered. Then he began to back up Robin and Starfire, as Beast Boy ran into the warehouse.

8x8

Slade smirked his plans were going accordingly. Raven's inner power was almost out. She was slowly evaporating like water. Destined to disappear, he walked away. Tears were streaming down the hooded-figured face as she let out one more whisper. _Beast Boy…_her words were whisped away with the wind as her final words disappeared with her body. Raven was gone.


	6. AN SORRY!

Heyy readers! I know this is an author's note, I am sorry. No this story is not on HIATUS. Do not worry. My computer got infected with a virus so my dad has to get it fixed; I have no idea when I will be able to start writing again. For those of you who reviewed, Thank You! Trust me this story does not have a sad ending either. When I get back to my computer and writing, I promise to update ASAP. Ok? See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Beast Boy rushed into the warehouse. He transformed into a fly and traveled through the labyrinth of vents finding his way into the center of the building and Slade's lair. He mustered up courage along the path, persuading himself that he could win and he would. As he traveled, he did not even realize that he had stumbled upon the center. He stopped and looked through the slits in the vent. His eyes scanned the room for Raven but he could not find her. His heart began pounding as he did a double take looking frantically around the room. His eyes became blurry as his knowledge led him to the conclusion that Raven was gone. _His _Raven was gone. He was determined to get her back even if it meant the worst. Then, he realized someone else was missing, Slade. Where had he wondered off?

His eyes scanned the room for movement but it was unmistakably empty save the buzzing machine with the glowing orb of power growing on the inside of the metal monster. Beast boy cursed as he began flying through the labyrinth, stopping occasionally to look through the air vents. Finally, he saw an object moving in a small closet-like room. He saw Slade and he was whispering to someone, or something. In front of Slade was a pale shadowy figure. The bottom half of the figure was floating and its legs were just a mist. The figure had a female face and her voice sounded distant and high-pitched. Beast Boy only heard parts of the conversation.

"…but what about…"

"That isn't the situation at hand…Estelle"

"I don't approve, you can't..."

"It is my favor; I need an easy way to get rid…"

"You can't!"

"Estelle, you won't feel a thing…"

Suddenly, Slade swiped his hand through the figure. His hand went right through the figure and the misty woman disappeared. Beast Boy figured that Estelle would soon be Raven. Alternatively, more likely Raven to be Estelle. Slade escaped back into the main room, which Beast Boy followed him to. He looked admirably at his machine, the monster he created. He patted the machine and turned around.

"Come on out!" He bellowed, the voice vibrated off the wall and echoed around the building. Beast Boy was stunned but he obeyed. He traveled out the vent and landed on the floor in human form.

"Ah, look who decided to show, I have missed you so much." Slade commented. His sly smirk remained unmoved on his face.

"Slade, last chance." Beast Boy warned. The words slipped through gritted teeth.

"For what?" Slade asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb."

"Stubborn character, for a little boy you sure have a big heart. Too bad it must stop beating."

With that said, Slade ran forward snapping out a staff. The staff acted as a launch pole as he launched himself in the air, positioning himself above Beast Boy. Beast Boy glanced up and transformed into an eagle, avoiding a downward blow from Slade's staff. The changeling landed himself on a scaffold and Slade landed there a moment later. With inhuman speed, Slade ran toward Beast Boy and knocked him off the scaffold. The fifteen-foot plummet smacked Beast Boy into the ground. Slade jumped off the scaffold, landing like a cat. Beast Boy groaned and got up slowly. Slade maneuvered over to him and picked him up by the collar. Beast Boy had a cut on his lip. He grunted when Slade picked him up. Slade smirked at him then flung him across the room. Beast Boy hit the wall and took out a chunk, pieces of cement fell on top of the changeling. Beast Boy lay still and Slade laughed and walked away. He headed over to the machine and clicked on different buttons. When he finished, a metal sheet opened in the middle of the machine to reveal the glowing orb. Beast Boy started to get up but froze. His pupils shrank and he growled. Beast Boy's hair began growing down to his waist. His clothes ripped to show a lion-like body. Beast Boy's true form had been released.

The beast took off toward Slade; before Slade could react, he was knocked out of the building. Slade picked himself up out of the rubble and jumped up to the top of the building. Beast Boy was quick to follow. Beast Boy ran forward and released a series of punches towards Slade. Slade avoided them swiftly with inhuman speed. Finally, the beast hit him. Slade went plummeting towards downtown. Beast Boy forgot his purpose and headed after the fallen figure.

When the beast caught up to Slade, Slade had picked himself up and prepared himself for battle. Claw versus staff, the battle began. Beast Boy launched forward and clawed at his staff. The staff broke into two as Slade used it to defect the blow. Slade used the two pieces as another weapon. As the beast approached, Slade took the two pieces and launched them as bullets toward Beast Boy.

Beast Boy dodged the first but the second hit him in the thigh. He winced in pain but kept fighting. Beast Boy clawed while Slade dodged. In between slashes, Beast Boy noticed that Slade was almost disappearing as he dodged. The beast figured that Slade is disappearing himself. Being around Raven must affect people thought Beast Boy. While the green figure thought, Slade saw his chance. He rushed forward and kicked Beast Boy in the chin. The changeling fell backward and rubbed his chin. He looked up and growled.

He was pissed, clearly. He fought with twice the intensity and speed. The more he fought, the faster Slade began disappearing. He also noticed they were getting closer to the original fight scene.

Slade fought back but worse as they got closer. His mask was slashed, as was his arm. Slade looked down at himself and had a horrified face. He did not know what was going on. Beast Boy did. The inner power was eating him alive as well. Beast Boy needed to delay him from getting to the warehouse to use Raven's power. Finally, Beast Boy got a final punch in. Slade's flickering image was knocked out. A moment later, it was gone. Beast Boy doubled over in pain. He clutched his stomach and closed his eyes. Seconds later the pain ceased, when he opened his eyes he was back to normal. His suit was ripped in some places and his anger was still in his heart. Beast Boy stood up and remembered Raven. He sprinted to the warehouse and to the machine. He glanced at the buttons and scratched his head.

"What button?" Beast Boy said aloud to himself. He managed to open the metal sheet to the glowing orb but he could not find an 'undo' button. In his defense, he guessed and pressed multiple buttons. One of them worked. The metal sheet closed and the glowing orb started fading. Soon, the orb was gone and small plumes of smoke rose from inside the machine. The sheet opened to reveal a pale figure. Beast Boy grinned and ran to the figure, his Raven was back.

Benthar ran away. He ran away from the fight, he did his part. He found a hiding spot from the Titans and stayed there until they went. When he emerged, he glanced at the hideout. He would not return. He would never see Estelle again. He remembered the accident like it was yesterday.

"_Benthar!"Estelle shrieked. He had popped out of nowhere and hugged his sister. He had not seen her in years. _

"_Hey sis, how's it going?"Benthar asked. _

"_Good, hey to celebrate let's go and get some pizza, huh?" Estelle asked. _

"_Sure, I'll drive." He snapped out his keys and they began driving down to Pizza Place. _

_As they drove, a car burst into the intersection, sending their car swirling off the road. They hit another car and it sent their car shuddering to a stop. The front of the car was smoking and the airbags deployed. The next thing he knew, Benthar woke up in a hospital. He looked at his condition, his right leg was broken and some of his ribs were broken. A doctor stepped in through the glass door and picked up Benthar's chart. The doctor made a lot of hmph's and aha's. He wandered over to Benthar and asked him how he felt. Benthar answered the doctor's questions but then he realized Estelle was also in the car. In the middle of answering the questions, he burst out "Where's Estelle? How is she?" Benthar asked. The doctor looked at him sorrowfully. _

_He answered, "She's gone. We did all we could, I'm sorry sir." The doctor then left the room to let him cry in peace. That was the moment he became alone._

Benthar glanced up to notice a misty figure in front of him. He screamed until he recognized the face.

"Estelle?" Benthar asked. He grinned and wells of tears formed in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. I love you." Estelle answered. Then she was gone. Her flickering image disappeared. Benthar stopped crying and grinned. He had what he wanted. He wanted to see his sister again. He put his hands in his pockets and walked down the street, away from the hideout.

"Raven?" Beast Boy questioned.

The figure looked up, the pale face remarkable. The hood revealed shoulder length purple hair and violet eyes. The eyes looked at the face for mere seconds and she began a smile. The changeling returned the action. Raven stood up shakily and held her head. Beast Boy helped her up and they walked out of the building. They walked in silence until they reached the Titans.

"R-Raven?" Robin stuttered. He walked forward and hugged his beloved friend.

"Good to have you back." Robin whispered. He pulled away and smiled.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled. He gave her a pat on the back and a grin.

"RAVEN!" Starfire bellowed. She flew forward and grabbed her long lost friend. Raven face grew blue as she was squeezed tighter.

"St-Starfire! Good to see you too, now can you let me breathe?" Raven gasped for breath as Starfire receded. The alien princess smiled and giggled. Raven looked around at her friends and smiled.

"Let's go home." Raven suggested. The group went home to prepare for the night.

8x8

Raven lay in bed and stared out the window. The storm started up again outside and Raven flinched. Thunder roared and lightning roamed in the distance. The lightning approached and Raven noticed tears welling in her eyes. Every time the lightning flashed, she recalled Slade. When the flash disappeared, Slade's eyes were burning into hers. She sat up disoriented and scoured her room for danger. She walked over to the door and hesitated, she reached for the handle. She grabbed it but did not open it. She wondered what lay behind the door, would it be loving comfort or hatred and revenge. She twisted the handle and it revealed the hallway. She walked into the open, empty hallway. The hooded figure navigated her way through the long paths until she reached her destination. She stared at the door; the nameplate had BEAST BOY engraved on it. She raised her hand to knock on the door. She knocked on it and whispered "Beast Boy? Are you awake?"

Beast Boy opened the door and looked at her sleepily. Suddenly, he perked up.

"Raven! What are you doing here?" Beast Boy questioned. He just figured she could not sleep.

"Couldn't sleep." The changeling hit the nail on the head.

"Oh, you can come in here." Beast Boy claimed. Although he did not show it, her company was what he loved.

"Thanks." Raven gave him a look of gratitude and wandered in. Beast Boy followed her into the room and they sat down on the bed. Raven sat and stared at her hands. She zoned out into thought and Beast Boy studied her face.

Her face, although beautiful, had another sense to it. Its mysterious quality was hypnotizing. Her violet eyes sparkled from the moonlit room. Her pale face seemed off Earth then. Her face seemed ghastly but no matter what Beast Boy still loved her. She glanced up and chuckled.

"Sorry, I was zoning out wasn't I?" Raven asked. She grimaced after smiling and she went back into thought.

"See, I can't remember much from my past. I remember the big details, though."Raven continued, "I remember everything from being with the team though. I think that reason is that I was also with you. My childhood was painful. If the truth is what it seems, then the only memories I will remember is wh-when I am happy. So, that is only when I am with you." Raven started crying towards the end because she could not remember most of her childhood, not that it was good but it was still her memories.

"Well, I am happy you said that." Beast Boy confessed. He wandered over to his dresser and pulled out a tiny velvet box. He walked over to Raven and knelt on one knee. He picked up Raven's hand and held it.

"I am happy you said that because I love you and I want to be with you forever. Raven Roth, will you marry me?" Beast Boy questioned. He opened the box as he talked to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

"Y-Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" Raven blurted out. Beast Boy put the ring on her finger and Raven smiled. Beast Boy picked her up and kissed her. He kissed her passionately and carried her into the hallway. He pulled away from the kiss and bellowed, "Titans! We're getting married!" The changeling engaged into a French kiss with the figure while everyone gathered to congratulate them.

When the kiss finally ended, Cyborg was the first to congratulate them.

"Congrats man. I always knew you would end up together." Cyborg chuckled while the two gawked at the robot-man. Robin was the next to come up; he was wearing red pajamas and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. Yet, he was still happy. He gave a hug to the couple and gave them a smile of congrats. Starfire was waiting patiently behind them but when Robin finished she burst out.

"CONGRATULATIONS, MY FRIENDS!" Starfire bellowed, she hugged the two until they gasped for breath. When she pulled back, she asked multiple questions.

"When shall be the wedding?" Starfire questioned. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other and responded, "June. June 5th."

Starfire gasped, "That is three weeks from now!"

"We know." The two answered. So started the challenge of getting the wedding together.

8x8

"White or red flowers?" The blond-haired woman asked. She was hemming the wedding dress for the pale figure.

"Actually, purple and green." Raven confessed.

"Ah, couple combination." The blonde-haired woman explained. "Okay, you are all done."

"Thank you. It looks perfect." Raven smiled, she looked at the mirror and then continued into the dressing room. As she changed, she began to have a conversation with the worker.

"So, when is the big day?" The woman asked.

"3 days." Raven replied.

"Oh, so soon!" The girl replied.

"Yes, but I love him with all my heart."

"Ah true love. I used to have a love." The woman reminisced.

"Thank you for all you have done, uhh" Raven had never actually learned the woman's name.

"Please, call me Terra." The woman replied. She smiled and Raven stared.

"Thank y-you, Terra." Raven replied. With that, she walked out of the store to meet her fiancée.

8x8

Raven woke up and took in her surroundings. The light shined in through her windows, as she got dressed. She was awake before anyone else, as usual.

She gathered herself, went down to the kitchen, and began making tea. From behind, she felt arms wrap around her waist. She jumped but eventually soothed into the comforting arms.

"It's our wedding day, you couldn't sleep in?" The voice whispered in her ear.

"No, I needed tea, to calm the nerves." Raven answered.

"Ah, so you admit you are nervous?' Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe." She turned around and faced the changeling.

"Let's just go get ready for the wedding." Beast Boy suggested.

"What about my tea?" Raven questioned.

"Make it later." Beast Boy replied, he already took her hand and was dragging her into her room.

"Beast Boy! It is bad luck to see the wedding dress! Get out of here!" Raven screamed.

"Fine, fine. I will go. See you soon, sweetie." Beast Boy replied. Raven smiled, she liked her new nickname. Soon, she would be married.

8x8

The wedding ceremony was starting. Raven stood in the aisle of the red carpet. The edge of the Titans tower held the ceremony. The place where Raven stood had curtains that were white and pulled apart. A red carpet lay ahead of Raven, marking the path she should walk. Next to the carpet were rows of chairs that held various friends. Aqualad, Bumble Bee, Argent, Kid Flash, Jinx, and other Titans sat in the chairs. At the end of the red carpet lay Beast Boy. On his right was Cyborg. On his far left was Starfire. The rest of the decorations were green and purple in celebration of the two. Starfire had spent her time decorating the chairs and the guests. Raven had to admit Starfire had done a good job.

Suddenly, the music started playing. This was it.

Robin came up behind Raven and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. Since her father was not here, Robin filled in. He linked arms with Raven and they walked down the aisle.

Raven looked at her future husband and smiled. Her fiancée stood at the end of the aisle and smiled back. When they reached him, the wedding started.

They each recited their vows and put rings on the others ring finger. Finally, the minister asked if they would take each other.

"Beast Boy, do you take Raven Roth to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sick and in health?" The minister asked.

"I do." Beast Boy replied.

"Raven Roth, do you take Beast Boy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sick and in health?" The minister questioned the pale figure.

"I do." Raven answered. She started smiling and releasing small chuckles.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister stated. Beast Boy pulled Raven close and kissed her but not for long because he pulled away for everyone to cheer.

"I love you Raven Roth." Beast Boy whispered.

"I love you too." Raven replied. Then they continue inside to continue the wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

After the wedding, there was the dancing. The guests gathered in the Tower and grabbed at partners like kids and play toys. Beast Boy led a blushing Raven onto the floor and danced to beat of the slow song. The minutes ticking by felt like forever, the clicks of footsteps turned into echoes and their hearts pumping turned into love. Bumble Bee wandered over to Cyborg and glanced quickly at him. Cyborg looked at her and said, "Are you checking me out?"

"No!"

"You so were!"

"You can't prove anything!"

"We have video cameras everywhere."

"I hate you so much, Sparky."

"Still kept the pet name I see."

"Come dance with me." Bumble Bee whispered. She winked grabbed his hand leading him out near Beast Boy and Raven. Bumble Bee smiled and Cyborg returned it. They continued dancing until the song was over.

Robin led Starfire outside and they sat down on the rocks watching the sunset. Robin smiled at Starfire and laughed.

"What are you laughing at, Robin?" Starfire questioned.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking of all the things we have done in the past."

"Like what?"

"Well, us making the book for Raven."

"Yes, that was enjoyable." Starfire chuckled.

"Well I brought you out here for a reason." Robin said suddenly, turning serious. He turned to face her and smiled.

"Starfire, I love you." Robin exploded out. The words tingled on his tongue. Starfire brightened brightenedturned into a bright flower.

"Robin! I love you too." She exclaimed. Robin leaned in and kissed her without a second thought. He retracted and Starfire looked confused. He started digging around in his pockets and then Starfire looked even more in thought. He then pulled out a tiny black-velvet box and leaned down on one knee. He opened the velvet box slowly, to reveal a diamond ring.

"Starfire, will you marry me?" Robin questioned. His cheeks were red from blushing and he flashed a big smile. Starfire gasped and answered quickly without hesitation "Yes!"

Robin exhaled a sigh as he kissed her again lightly on the lips. He pulled her up and led her back inside to announce the news. Cyborg and Bumble Bee looked at each other from the window and smiled. They turned around, sat down on the nearby couch, and waited for the engaged couple to arrive. They sat and practice their shocked faces as the music started playing again.

The music pounded as it turned to a fast song. "You Belong With Me." By: by Taylor Swift. Beast Boy and Raven had been dancing two slow songs and he pulled her over to sit down. She was still recovering and he did not want her to get hurt. He led her over to their assigned table and they sat down. Raven looked at him intensely with her violet eyes. She sighed and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about you." She answered. She smiled an attempt of a perfect smile. Beast Boy looked at her lovingly. Then he frowned and Raven noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, worried.

"W-What if I didn't win the fight with Slade?" Beast Boy asked aloud, not necessarily to either two.

"But you did win." Raven answered, her face turning serious.

"I know, but if I didn't we wouldn't be here right now. We would not be alive. We would not be married. We would not..."

Beast Boy was muffled by a passionate kiss from Raven. She pulled back and laughed.

"That was a good way to make me shut up." Beast Boy whispered. He chuckled then too. The two of them then burst out laughing as everyone stared at them. Their eyes sparkled as they laughed and everyone joined in, not knowing what was funny. The laughs eventually died down and Raven and Beast Boy got up to dance again.

NEVER INCLUDE LYRICS. IT'S TACKY.

"…And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me"

The song finished and Beast Boy and Raven sat down as Robin and Starfire walked in. Robin walked over to his table and grabbed a glass. He stood up on a chair and picked up a butter knife along the way. He clinked the knife against the glass and coughed to get the audience's attention.

"Titans! I have an announcement to make!" Robin bellowed. He smiled when everyone quieted down and looked up at the leader.

"I have proposed to Starfire and she agreed." Robin said seriously, then flashed a happiest-guy-in-the-world smile. The crowd burst into murmurs as Robin stepped down from the chair and held hands with Starfire as they walked among the crowd. Robin got pats on the back and congratulatory handshakes. Starfire got squeals, hugs, and happy smiles. The couple came upon Raven and Beast Boy at their table. Raven glanced up and nudged Beast Boy, motioning him to look up. He looked up and smiled. The changeling stood up and grabbed his partner with a bear hug.

"Congrats dude." Beast Boy exclaimed after retracting from the hug.

"Thanks, same for you." Robin answered.

"Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Beast Boy finally screamed. He laughed and Robin glared at him.

"Beast Boy, exactly how old _are_ you because I don't think you're eligible to get married."Robin answered to Beast Boy's joke.

"Come on man, it was just a joke." The green teenager chuckled. Robin just laughed and walked away. Beast Boy chased after him with apologizes.

Raven smiled at Starfire.

"So, you're getting married!" Raven exclaimed.

"Yes, friend Raven!" Starfire answered. She was laughing joyfully and she was blushing a magenta-red on her cheeks.

"I'll help you along the way." Raven winked at her, smiling.

"Oh yes, Raven! I want you to be my bridesmaid!" Starfire bellowed. She had forgotten to ask.

"Starfire, you took too long to ask." Raven said seriously but then accepted.

Then, Robin came over and slipped something into Starfire's hands. Raven looked at her questioningly.

"What did Robin just give you?"

"Our present for you!" Starfire answered and held out a small book. It was a diary- sized book and it had cursive handwriting on it. Memories of the Titans was written on the front, the writing was in silver. The book was a dark purple with a forest green stripe on the left side. Raven looked at it with shock, which turned to love. Tears clouded her vision as she flipped through the pages. She saw pictures of the team goofing off, Robin listening to music asleep, Starfire cooking a pink glob of goo, Cyborg working on his car, and Beast Boy playing video games. A whole section of the book was dedicated to her. She saw pictures of her reading, a picture of her beating up Beast Boy (this made her chuckle)and another picture of her kissing him ( it was clearly added recently because it was still sliding around the page from wet glue).

There were pictures of the wedding, which were added recently. They had Raven in her wedding dress. The dress had a strapless bodes with a purple-velvet lace going around the middle. She was smiling with a pink blush flashed across her cheeks. Her pale face stood out against the dress making her appear almost ghost like. Her purple hair was straight and it fell at her neck. She had green plastic flowers on a bobby pin in her hair. Her veil was behind her hair and it reached her stomach. She glanced over at another picture, one of her husband.

Beast Boy was in his messy room and had on a black tuxedo. His black coat was un buttoned so that she saw his white undershirt. Pinned in his shirt, he had a white rose with smaller purple petunias sticking out around it. His tie was untied around his neck and he was smiling at the camera. His green hair was sticking in different directions, which was no different from the wedding. He had on black MUGA business shoes, also untied. She chuckled thinking that one day he would trip over himself. In-between the two pictures was a construction paper heart. It was red and in the middle of it was a poem.

"I love the way you look at me,  
Your eyes so bright and blue.  
I love the way you kiss me,  
Your lips so soft and smooth.

I love the way you make me so happy,  
And the ways you show you care.  
I love the way you say, "I Love You,"  
And the way you're always there.

I love the way you touch me,  
Always sending chills down my spine.  
I love that you are with me,  
And glad that you are mine."

Tears started rolling down Raven's face and she set the book down and hugged her dear friend.

"Thank you so much!" Raven whispered. The tears fell down onto Starfire's magenta dress.

"You are very welcome." Starfire answered. They pulled away and headed over to find their friends.

Raven walked over to Beast Boy and pulled him over to the room sized windows that stood in the main room. She showed him the book and the two of them laughed and cried at different moments. They looked out the window and kissed lightly. They held hands and talked.

"So, we are married." Beast Boy claimed.

"Yes, Beast Boy, we are."

"So, what is your last name going to be?"

"Who said it was going to change?" Raven questioned.

"Never mind." Beast Boy answered.

"So much will be different." Beast Boy said after a long pause.

"Well, things change." Raven answered. She grabbed his hand and they went back to their wedding party. Looking forward to the things to come and things to change.


	9. Chapter 9

Heyy, readers!

I do not know if you noticed but this story has ended. Please review if you want me to write an epilogue I would be happy to do so. So let me know and I will continue to write. Thanks! I love all of you !


End file.
